Baby Don't You Go Break My Heart Slow (Newly Edited Version)
by BaileyMasen
Summary: All Human, Bella caught Edward cheating on her with Tanya and breaks up with him but Edward just can't seem to move on from it all. He has a choice to make but time is running out... EPOV and BPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so here is the first re-edited chapter!  
I will be posting it on both the old story and a new one until people switch over to the new one  
Thank you for sticking with me  
Follow me to keep up to date with things;  
Instagram; Baileymasen  
Tumblr; BaileyMasen  
Twitter; BaileyMasen**

Feel free to direct message me at any point also

Thanks  
BaileyMasen  
xxx 

**_Summary: All Human, Bella caught Edward cheating on her with Tanya and breaks up with him but Edward just can't seem to move on._**

**Nothing****  
****EPOV**

I checked my phone for the twelfth time in an hour.  
_No New Messages._  
Again.  
I rubbed my hands over my face, feeling the stubble on my chin and taking notice of the bags appearing under my eyes while rubbing my ring finger on my left hand, so close. Who knew a girl could break me this easy?  
Who knew a hand could feel so empty?

A week after we broke up, if you could call it that, I had called her, been round to her house, left countless voicemails, wrote letters, asked her brother about her, been to her workplace. Heck I even sent her inboxes on Facebook but all my attempts were futile. She was impossible. All week I had been wallowing in self-pity, anything that reminded me of her would trigger me to storm back to my apartment to be alone so after the first couple of days I stopped even trying to get up and go out.

'Come on, Edward. Stop beating yourself up about it. You're EDWARD CULLEN, the guy all the girls fall for. So go clean up and get dressed, we're hitting the town tonight, my friend, and you WILL get lucky.' Jasper jumped up off the couch, he had stayed with me the past couple of nights, to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. Although he was good company, it didn't help he was engaged to my sister, who also happened to be Bella's best friend.

'Come on, you will forget about her!' He pulled off my duvet and picked up his phone. I guessed he was calling Emmett for reinforcement, but he wouldn't help, he was her brother, they looked way too alike as well.  
'Emmett will be here in an hour, if you are not ready by then, that's it, we can't help you at all and no one will want you. Maybe if Bella see's you trying to get out she'll talk to you, at least be friends.' At the mention of Bella I muttered that I wouldn't get lucky tonight and that I didn't want to but I went to take a shower and shave anyway, hoping she too was out tonight.

'Edward, you ready mate?' Emmett popped his head round the corner of my room, they looked alike in many ways was all I could think, the chocolate eyes and the brown curls.  
I nodded my head. I looked up at Emmett and forced a smile, it didn't feel right but I tried anyway.

I pulled on my leather jacket she had tossed at me when she kicked me out of her house last Saturday, it smelt of her and I didn't want to wear it too much to take off her beautiful scent but tonight it would be a comfort.  
'I'm ready.' I muttered, dragging my feet as Emmett and Jasper flanked my right and left.

We started at our local bar.  
'Hey Edward!' I got called over by Mike, Tyler and Eric, I gave them a small nod in acknowledgement, hoping my failure of a smile was tricking them more than it did Emmett and Jasper and found a seat in the back of the place, where it was nice and dark.  
'Hey, Edward, What do you want to drink?' Emmett boomed, walking over to the counter.  
'Beer? Budweiser?' Jasper asked me. I didn't realise I was staring at the door until he shook me physically.  
'Wait a minute Jasper.' I got up and shifted through the small clusters of people, to get nearer to the entrance, and I was almost definite that I saw the soft, shiny mahogany locks.  
'Edward?' I heard Jasper call but I ignored him as I came out the entrance. I looked around the now misty street, I was definitely sure it was her.  
I reluctantly turned back to enter the bar.  
'Coke please.' I answered Emmett, who gave me a funny look and Jasper looked concerned.  
' I needed air.' I answered the unspoken question, they both nodded their heads.

We had been in the bar for near enough an hour and a half; I had turned on to stronger liquor, Whiskey, double and triple shots. Throughout the evening, as I became even more drunk and more out of it I kept seeing her, her chocolate eyes, her hair, the perfect shade of blue that she wore, her voice, her blushing cheeks, her full lips, even her smell. Everything reminded me of her and the more drinks I had, the more her presence would not leave, and I knew I would not forget her any time soon.

'Come on lets hit another club eh?' Emmett stood and helped me out of the door, Jasper behind. As soon as we hit the street, I saw her, I knew it.  
'BELLA!' I shouted. 'BELLA, PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN IT AND I'M SORRY. BELLA!'  
Emmett looked alarmed at Jasper and then back at me.  
'Please Edward, shush. No one is there.' I fought against him trying to run to her.  
'Edward, come on, calm down now.' Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back and I let my body sag, knowing it was no use to fight against them.  
'Emmett, please let me go see her. I could talk to her and she will listen.' I slurred my words a bit but it all made perfect sense to me. 'I could ask her to take me back. I could apologise. I could – I could – try.' I stumbled and tipped a little over my own feet. I stopped and slumped down the brick wall.  
Emmett took his phone out of his pocket and gave it to me.  
' Give her a call. She might pick up if she knows it's me.' I searched through his phone  
B...B...Be...Bella! I clicked the call button..  
'Pick up, pick up, Please pick up!' I muttered, holding the phone to my ear.  
Then I heard her lovely voice flow through the phone.

'Hey It's Bella, leave a message.' My heart cracked a little, as I left the message.  
'Bella, I know I am the last person you would want to hear from right now, I get it but please, please talk to me, contact me in any way, I can't. I can't do this. I'm in love with you Bella. I always will be. It's always been YOU and only ever will be YOU. I am so sorry.' I clicked end call and passed the phone back to Emmett.

'She'll be in right?' I asked Emmett, Bella wasn't one to go out on Saturday nights, much preferring to cuddle up to a movie or a good book and a hot chocolate on her sofa.  
'What? Edward that's not a good idea.' Emmett warned as I started to get up, Bella only lived a block away, but I could run that, drunk or not.  
'No, she won't see me any other way.' I started what I thought was a light jog to get to Bella's, hoping she'd still be awake it was only 10pm.

My head and my feet weren't communicating properly so ended up stumbling past the park fences and as I got closer to her door, every step I take I hoped she'd open up and listen to me, take me back, I thought, when she sees how much this is killing me and how guilty I feel, she'll have to.  
'Bella!' I called. 'Bella, it's me, please open up!' Emmett and Jasper shushed me, telling me it's late and I should be quiet and maybe I should come back tomorrow.  
'No I have to see her.' I knocked on her door, full force, three times.  
'Please Bella.' I could see her bedroom light on, even if the world was a little spinning now.  
I saw Alice and Rosalie peek out the curtains, shrugging and sending me saddened looks as I gazed up at the window.  
'Please.' I began to sob as I sat on her step, outside her door.  
I fumbled getting my phone out my pocket, knowing she wouldn't pick up but hoping for something else.  
It rang off. She had switched her phone off. She knew I what I was going to do.

My heart dropped in my chest as sobs racked my body.  
Jasper and Emmett dropped by the side of me.  
'Look I know breaking up is hard.' Jasper sighed.  
'No, you don't Jazz. You have got Alice and Emmett's got Rosalie.' I moaned, pulling my jacket round me tighter. My hands were shaking, my head was spinning, I could hardly breathe and I probably looked a mess.  
I tried a last time to knock on the door hopelessly, gaining no attention. Nothing.  
'I love you.' I whispered as Emmett and Jazz helped me to my feet.  
'I love you.'


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Not Sorry**

**BPOV**

**H**e broke my heart a week ago.  
A week it had taken to break up over 6 months of trust and a lifetime of friendship.

'_Finally to finish work early is so good.' I thought to myself, throwing my bag into the truck and climbing in to start the roaring engine, as much as I loved working at the coffee/bookshop, with my manager leaving to have her second child, I was practically running the place.__  
__I let the heater heat my truck up and decided to text Alice._

**_Hey Ali, I'm off work early_**.  
**_Want to do something for lunch?_**_**  
**_**_x B x_**

_I waited for the truck to heat up a bit before I began to drive to my apartment, which was only a twenty minute drive away from the store in Seattle._

_I was going to text Edward as soon as I pulled into the drive but decided against it, he would still be at work and I didn't want to disturb him since he's just got the new job at the law firm.__  
__I dragged my bag out beside me and shut my door, locking it behind me.__  
__I had already fished out my keys, eager to just be home already and unlocked the back door, into the kitchen, shrugged my coat off and dropped it on the table, along with my bag.__  
__I thought it was weird that Alice hadn't text me back by now.__  
__I checked my phone._**_No New Messages._**___I decided on ringing her instead, she can't be that busy._

_'Hello.' Alice answered.__  
__'Hey Alice, didn't you get my text?'__  
__'Oh sorry Bella, I haven't checked my phone today, the shop was really busy up until now. I was wondering do you want lunch?' I laughed Alice always knew why I called.__  
__'Yes, Costa in about twenty minutes?' Alice agreed and I raced upstairs to change and tidy myself up._

_After meeting Alice, we decided on going on a bit of a retail therapy, after much persuasion on her part but I did need some new clothes and have my eye on some things._

_As we were passing the main square, a sight caught my eye and at first I thought I was imagining it, until I double-checked, it broke my heart._

_In the restaurant of our very first date, sat right by the window, were Edward and his new assistant Tanya. At first I told myself that it was just lunch plans, talking about a meeting they probably had this morning but when he reached over his hand to cup her cheek and pull her towards him… I couldn't even look anymore.  
My heart broke; there was really no use in telling myself that could be explained.  
I left Alice and turned the other way, tears rolling down my cheeks as I practically ran back to my car.  
_  
I can't really remember the drive home but as soon as I got in, I stormed through my apartment, taking everything of his and putting it at a bag, by the front door. After I confronted him that night, I haven't tried speaking to him since, even Alice, his own sister hasn't heard from him for a week because she can't stand to talk to him. Emmett explained that he couldn't ignore him; they've been best friends for years and after telling him I understood, I couldn't ruin his friendship just because our relationship was over and the same for Jasper.

All week he had been calling me, texting me, left countless voicemails, wrote letters, asked my brother about me, been to my workplace. He even sent me emails on Facebook. It took all my strength to not answer, I couldn't and Alice and Rosalie wouldn't let me either, because we all know I would take him back without even asking him why he did it, without a blink of an eye I'd let him back in and it could happen all over again. Even the night of the 'confrontation' I couldn't bring myself to shout at him, it killed me to even kick him out.  
_  
_'Bella?' Alice knocked on my bedroom door.  
'Bella?' I rolled over out of my bed, I had been hiding in, she gasped taking in my matted hair and tear stained face and the same pyjamas I had on the past 4 nights.  
'I will kill him.' She growled through her teeth.  
'Alice.' I whined, I didn't want to cause tension between her and Edward, they were family. I could never do that but Alice refused to talk to him.  
'No Bella. This is wrong. You shouldn't be like this.' She came and stroked my hair down.  
'Go jump in the shower. Rose is coming over and we're going to have a fun day. Just us girls.' I moaned again but stretched out my aching bones, trudged to the bathroom to get a nice hot shower.

After the shower, I did feel somewhat better and I even let Alice and Rosalie do my hair and makeup. As we were in the bathroom, I could hear my phone buzz in the other room, when I went to check it out;

**Missed Calls: Emmett, Edward x (3)****  
****Voicemail (1)**

I dialled my voicemail number and it told me one new message. I hesitated; did I really want to hear what he had to say this time?  
'Bella I am the last person you would want to hear from right now, I get it but please, please talk to me, contact me anyway, I can't. I can't do this. I'm in love with you Bella. I always will be. It's always been YOU and only ever will be YOU. I love you with my whole heart. I am so sorry.' Tears made their way down my cheeks, yet again.

'Bella, put it down.' Rosalie demanded and I hit the end call button, I hadn't even heard her come into the room.  
'Rose...' My sobs had started to tighten my throat and I found it hard to breathe then I heard him again.

'BELLA!' he yelled. 'BELLA, IT'S ME!' I could feel my heart been pulled to go downstairs and let him in and hug him, tell him it's alright and I forgive him, but the trust had been broken and I didn't know whether he would do it again.  
I took several calming breaths and turned to Alice and Rosalie.  
'My idiot of a brother will be done for I swear wait until I get my hands on him I will –' then Alice's voice floated into the background because all I heard was pounding on the door below.

On the third set of bangs I couldn't take it, I headed for the door.  
I stood debating what to do. Open it and forgive him, take him back, or leave it and leave him for good?  
I sat in front of my door, my head resting against the wood.

'Please.' He pleaded. I could hear how broken he was, neither of us wanted to let this go, he must really have felt bad about it. Maybe I had misunderstood the situation.  
I heard him talking with Jazz and Emmett, then a faint 'I love you.' Then silence.  
'But you're not actually sorry.' I whispered back.

At least he wasn't on his own tonight.  
I waited until I couldn't hear them anymore and then pulled the door open. I sat on the step outside, my head in my hands, shaking from the sobs building up.

'Bella are you okay?' a soft, friendly voice came from next door.  
'Bella?' He came and gently lifted my head up from my knees.  
'Pretty girls shouldn't cry.' He whispered and rubbed my back soothingly, calming down my sobs.

'Thank you Brandon.' I mumbled and once I had calmed down and being invited over whenever I wanted, Brandon helped me up and I shuffled my way back up the stairs to Alice and Rosalie.


End file.
